The proposed Center grant is a request for supplemental funding in support of an ongoing Center for Interdisciplinary Studies of Immunology at Georgetown. The Center exists as a functional recognized unit of the University and has integrated programs in research, education and patient care, the three primary objectives of the Center. The proposed program consists of 36 senior investigators representing several basic science and clinical disciplines (physiology, pharmacology, microbiology, genetics, mycology, computer sciences, medicine, pulmonology, nephrology, rheumatology, oncology, infectious diseases, dermatology, pediatrics and community medicine) all of whom have pooled their expertise and resources in the present Center grant proposal. Integral parts of the program are the existing administrative and core facilities which provide not only the clinical and laboratory resources in support of the proposed projects, but also the administrative framework within which the proposed projects will be conducted. The proposal is viewed as an opportunity to strengthen the existing ties between basic and clinical investigators interested in alergic and immunologically mediated diseases and to provide their continuing interaction and collaboration within the matrix of the Immunology Center. Various programs and projects which are presented in this proposal describe the indepth views of the Center investigators who have prepared their proposals in great detail. In some cases, these projects have existing support and the funds requested will be used to expand these existing projects. In other cases, these projects have resulted from new leads and new ideas and more substantial pilot funds are requested in order to probe or pursue these promising leads. In addition to these research programs, the proposal addresses itself to several other ongoing programs and policy questions which range from the training of postdoctoral fellows to the regional and socioeconomic impact of immunologic and allergic diseases in the Washington, D.C. area.